Pendragon
by Harmony-RoseXXX
Summary: Thou art call for one with many sides, They shall not age while those who train do Only one more person can be called Do so with care
1. Dawn Breaking

**Chappie no. 1!**

It's our fifth year at Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry. After the welcome feast we are up in the Gryffindor common room. I had found an interesting book and was reading it Ron thought I was studying and complained and teased me so until I had had enough.

"For gods sake, I'm not studying. I found this book a while ago and decided to read it."

"What's it about?" Ron asked sneering.

"Hmm… Harry would you like to become an animagi?"

"Yes!" Harry said eagerly

"Well then meet me down here at midnight tonight and bring your cloak and the map."

"Okay." He said clearly puzzled

"A mudblood like you shouldn't be allowed to do things like that."

"Mudblood now am I? Well Ron I am not going to forgive anymore if you try and apologize. 'Fool me once, shame on you. Fool me twice shame on me.' I don't care anymore, I've made excuses for you because you were one of my first friends but now I don't."

"Oh never mind. I'm not going to talk to a mudblood bitch like you." He said with a sneer.

Harry was surprised and angry at what Ron had just said and was about to launch himself at Ron when she replied, "Harry leave it he's not worth it. Will I see you down here later Harry?" Once Harry had nodded Hermione left the common room to go to her dorm.

At midnight she silently crept down the stairs, on the comfy sofa in front of the fire was Harry waiting for her as promised. She knew Harry and Ron had had a fight, she had been able to hear it. Every word Harry defended her with and every word Ron had used to reveal his true jealously of Harry and disgust at having to hang around with 'Her kind' nearly every day because of Dumbledores 'Greater Good' motto. She also knew that Harry had stopped his friendship with Ron almost as soon as he knew what Ron was really like.

"Harry, you ready?" Hermione asked with the book in her hand. He turned to look at her startled but, once he had seen her he relaxed.

"Yeah, where are we going Hermione?"

"Room of Requirement, come on lets go."

"Okay." Soon they were on the seventh floor and Hermione was pacing in front of the tapestry which would become a room for them. A wooden door appeared with ivy climbing around it. The two glanced at each other in confusion but shook it off. Hermione touched the door and words appeared written in gold. 'Thou art enter and time around will slow. Two weeks pass and exit to find but two minuets have passed.'

"Harry if we enter we can stay in here for a year and only an hour will pass outside of the room. What do you think?"

"We could stay in here for as long as we want to? Hermione, do you think that we could train in here so that I am ready to face Voldemort?"

"Of course, and I will help you all I can. Are you ready to go in? We don't need to come out until we're twenty one." Harry squared his shoulders and nodded. With that Hermione opened the door and with a deep breath entered first and Harry followed shortly after. Once the door behind them had closed the room had changed itself so it was like an apartment with two bedrooms both with on-suits a living room that was covered with books from ceiling to floor on every wall. There was every book imaginable from simple charms and potions to controlling raw magic around you and creating spells. The last two rooms where a potions lab stocked with every potion ingredient imaginable and a training room stocked with anything that could help them train. The last two doors lead to a kitchen and a small garden with apple trees and flowers and even a small pond with frogs and fishes in.

The first thing either of them did once they had looked around was look at the two strange clocks in the living room. Once Hermione had examined them she twisted one of the hands round to six o'clock in the morning and pressed the middle of the clock.

"This one I've just moved is like a timer it will go off in six hours by Hogwarts time outside. This clock on the right shows the time we are in now."

"Okay, shall we go to bed?"

"Sure." With that they went to bed.

In the morning when Hermione went into the kitchen there was a scroll on the table so she opened it.

_Thou art call for one with many sides,_

_They shall not age while those who train do_

_Only one more person can be called_

_So do so with care_

_Once chosen repeat the words 'thou art chosen, thou art bound, thou shall not age, thou art chosen to come to my aid' picture the one thou art chosen and repeat the words given._

Hermione thought over who they could bring to the room until Harry stumbled into the kitchen not long after she had finished making breakfast.

"Here Harry." Hermione slid a plate over to him before levitating her own and a drink each. She then set about eating her own breakfast. Once they had both finished she flicked her wand several times and the plates were clean and put away.

"Harry, we will need some one here with us, to help us train so we can understand what we need to learn."

"Who where you thinking and how are we going to get them here."

"Professor Snape, because he is a spy and can help us learn the things we will need to survive in this war. He can also help us with everything else we may need." Hermione held her breath in anticipation knowing that both Harry and Snape did not like each other, and it was mutual.


	2. OMG my brain hurts

**Chappie no. 2!**

"Okay, but he has got to stop degrading both of us and assuming that we can't do anything. In fact it would probably be better if we just had a truce." Hermione sighed in relief, and agreed before telling him of the parchment she had found.

"Here, when do you want to call him?" Hermione asked passing the parchment over to him.

"We will need to ask him first." Harry mused, suddenly it came to him, the mirrors that his dad and Sirius used to use. The room supplied similar mirrors automatically on the table in front of him. "Oh well that was easy but how to get one to Professor Snape?"

"What about asking Dobby?"

"Okay, Dobby!" Harry called out. The energetic elf appeared in front of them. "Can you deliver this to Professor Snape for us and tell him he will be getting a message through it in a moment?"

"Dobby can do that for Harry Potter Sir." Dobby replied then quickly popped away only to reappear a moment later back in the room. "He is ready now Harry Potter Sir."

"Thank you Dobby." Harry picked up the mirror on the table and tapped it with his wand and said activate. The mirror showed the image of the Potions Professor with a frown on his face.

"What do you want Potter!?"

"Professor sorry about waking you up this late but Hermione and I need your help."

"With what, and this had better be good." He snarled out.

"We are currently in the room of requirement. We wondered whether you would be willing to train us ready for the oncoming war Professor."

"So you finally decided to grow up have you? Well, why me of all people?"

"Because you of all people won't try to baby us. You are also a spy and know many things which will help us if you agree to teach us."

"And exactly how am I to find the time to teach you if I did?"

"We are in a time room type of thing, Hermione will have to explain it its confuzzling. Any way you won't age or anything while we will."

"Fine but this had better be worth my time Potter."

"Yes Sir. We will call you through now okay?"

"Get it over with Potter." He snarled out, although Harry couldn't tell the potions Professor was relived that he could take a break from his spying even if it was to help Potter and Granger to get trained.

Harry and Hermione meanwhile set about clearing a space for them to recite the words the castle had given them to us.

In unison they recited the words "_thou art chosen, thou art bound, thou shall not age, thou art chosen to come to my aid."_ Instantly the potions professor was standing in the space they had created holding the other mirror.

"That was quick." Was all Severus commented before demanding to know what exactly he was going to wear now that he hadn't had time to pack his clothes.

"Professor Hogwarts is the greatest and most sentiment castle to ever have been built. I'm positive that it has already been sorted out because she is the best."

"Alright Miss Granger that is enough of that, I know just how good she is from my own experiences." The castle seemed to radiate embarrassment and happiness for a moment from the amount of praises she had gotten in the short amount of time.

The Professor decided to go to sleep for a couple of hours before doing anything else, Hermione asked him however, just before he entered his own room that had been added with an on-suite bathroom, what he would like to eat when he awoke.

"Why are you asking Miss Granger?"

"We have already had breakfast Professor so I decided to enquire what you would like to be ready for you to eat when you awoke."

"You could have asked then."

"Well yes I could have but its a habit I've picked up, my parents tend to have been useless conversationalists for the simplest of things when ever they awoke so I always asked before they slept ."

"Coffee, black with no sugar and an English breakfast if you think you can manage." Hermione inclined her head in acknowledgement. The Professor then disappeared into his bedroom.


	3. An unusual frendship made

** Hey all, im sorry i havent updated this story in a while but to make it up ive posted three more. thank you to those who reviewed. i like knowing what you like and how to improve. anyway enjoy!**

**Chappie no. 3!**

Over what would be years for them they learnt how to cast every spell there was in the magical world, cast rune spells, charms, transfiguration, arithmacy, occulmency, ligamency and potions to the highest level possible. Hermione created rune spells and rituals that enhanced their speed, magical power, fitness, photographic memory and bone strengthening. All three of them managed to convince Dobby and Winky to teach them elf magic and how to talk to the castle, it wasn't easy, they had to forget everything they had learnt about how they controlled their magic as witches and wizards to accomplish this.

The one thing they both worked on, the moment they were told they could was ways to kill Voldemort. One of the books that Hermione read during the time they were in the room was on hour-cruxes. Once Hermione had read it she knew immediately that he had made at least one.

"Why just one isn't the most magical number seven?" Harry asked. "He wants to be the most powerful wizard alive and immortal." Hermione nodded thoughtfully and they put it to Severus.

"Yes it could very well be so." Severus replied after thinking it through.

Not long after that, while Hermione was looking at family trees for some odd reason, she came across the information that both Harry and Hermione where related to each other through the name Pendragon back in the days when Arthur and Merlin were alive. Apparently through Hermione's mother and Harry father they were distant cousins.

"We can use this surname when we go back to real-time so that no-one will know who we really are, via you of course Severus." Severus inclined is head and went back to studying one of his potions books that Harry had translated from Parseltounge for him. Harry agreed to it as well.

By this time both Hermione and Harry where seventeen years old, Hermione had grown her hair out to the middle of her back, the added weight of her hair had helped to tame the frizz so that her hair now hung in ringlets. Her body had developed to that of a lady, with curves in the right places and a flat toned stomach to go along with her toned body as the result of working out and learning all the martial arts they come across and the running. Harry had grown and was no longer the short skinny boy that had entered the room, with the good regular food, exercise and the help of Severus' nutrition potions he was now tall and toned filled out healthily.

Another couple of years passed in which they became animagus' and both Harry and Hermione found that they had an extra talent. As was explained in one of the many books they had an ancient warrior with in them. Surprisingly they both had elf warriors, this had changed them even more, and they both now had slightly pointed ears, and slanted eyes. Harry and Hermione had more angular faces and they could now travel faster and quieter for longer. Hermione's body changed to look more delicate even though she actually became stronger. Harry being slightly on the thin side any way didn't change much but he also became stronger. After the change Hermione decided to try and learn sword craft and archery. And Harry after seeing Hermione in action with the swords and arrows he decided that it would benefit him to learn them as well.

Severus found he was getting to old for these types of transformations the hard way. When he tried, although he managed it, it caused him a fair bit of pain. Severus too was an elf although he was a dark elf warrior. His ears became slightly more pointed, his face more angular, his nose became less 'hooked' and like Harry and Hermione could now travel faster and quieter for longer. He also became stronger. He taught Hermione and Harry sword-craft and archery as they were things elves were known for being specialised in.

In the last year that they were in the room Hermione finished one of the three projects she had been working on, one of them was a way to kill Tom Riddle another to create a potion and spell mixture to cure werewolves and the last to create personalised wands for Harry and herself, Severus had not wanted another one.

So far she had the cores and the shafts for the wands. All she needed to do is combine them and add a drop of their blood so the wands would only work for them. Preparing the wands cores and shafts she cast spell over them activating the runes she had carved onto the shafts. Onyx shaft was Harry's as it was his birthstone and Hermione's shaft was made from carnelian. Their cores were from their animagus forms; Hermione's was hair from a panther and Hungarian horntail scale both were soaked in dragons' tears. Harry's was an arctic wolfs fur and a phoenix tail feather and both soaked in phoenix tears. Once Hermione had finished the spell she added the drop of blood she had acquired from Harry onto his new wand and cast one last spell over it causing the runes to glow for a minuet showing that the wand was now ready to be used. Hermione then repeated it only with her blood on her new wand causing the runes on hers to glow.

"HARRY!" She shouted excitedly. He and Severus came rushing in thinking something had gone wrong only to find her fine. Going over to her they found what looked like two wands in front of her. "Harry, Severus I've finished our new wands, you know the things I wanted from you." Harry nodded, "Well I needed them for the wands I was making for us. They will work perfectly with our own magical cores and we won't need to get a new wand as our magic out grows the wands we already have. You just need to touch your wand to complete the spell and rune ritual." Harry did so and both he and the wand glowed to show the ritual had been completed successfully. Hermione picked up her own new wand and she and the wand glowed as well. Severus congratulated her on her success.

When they cast spells with their new wands they found that they were more in tune with their wands and that they truly felt like an extension of themselves. They found it easier to cast wordless spells and not need to move their wands in the movements that they were taught to in lessons.

In that same year Hermione found the cure for werewolves and completed her notes on what she done and summarised with the spell and potion to be used and in what order, she also wrote what each stage done to the werewolf. She then gave them to Severus to look through and check that everything was correct. Also in the same year Severus sent a note to the Headmaster that he was sending two acquaintances to him to be interviewed for the DADA position. With the tired reply of it being fine with him.


	4. Professors Pendragon or not?

In the last year Hermione managed to create a rune ritual to destroy a hour-crux and if there where others to show where they were located by means of a scroll.

They had just awoken and were stretching ready for a long work out when a loud buzzing filled the apartment they were staying. Looking at Harry and Severus she nodded when they raised questioning eyebrows.

"It is time." The three gathered all the clothing that they had in the wardrobes and five of the trunks that were in the apartment. They put all of the clothes into three and in the fourth and fifth, which were five compartment trunks, they put all of the ingredients, notes, specific weapons like their swords, bows and arrows the small fighting knives they had been using, they also put in the books Hermione had copied magically. Once they had packed everything they deemed necessary they opened the wooden door they had come through to get there and exited the apartment. Behind them the door disappeared into the wall.

"Let's go and see Dumbledore." Harry said Hermione nodded. They both thanked Severus for his time and patience. Harry shook his hand and Hermione gave him a hug. Severus walked down to his quarters with his robes billowing in his silent wake. The two siblings trekked through the school which was slowly awakening to the Headmasters office. Once they were in front of the gargoyle Hermione asked it to let them see the Headmaster politely and just like the book explained it did so and let them in after it said they could.

"Thank you." Hermione said nicely. The gargoyle surprisingly blushed. Harry and Hermione walked up the rotating staircase and then Harry knocked on the door at the top.

"Come in." Came Dumbledore's voice. They did so closing the door behind them.

"What can I do for you two?"

"Sir we were sent by Severus to be interviewed."

"Yes, yes of course, I have been offered one of the ministries employees but between you and me I would much rather teach the children myself."

"We would like to take the position between us, this is because sometimes I am not available and my partner is and vice versa. Is this acceptable Headmaster?" The Headmaster looked them over and attempted to use occulemency on them both to fine out how they knew Severus but found that he couldn't find anything in their heads. As he came back into awareness he just caught Fawkes flying over to them and settling in between them before cooing to them both. That decided it for him, Fawkes couldn't abide being near anyone who was dark.

"You have the job Mr?"

"Pendragon, Harold Pendragon. And Myra Pendragon we're brother and sister." Harry added so Dumbledore wouldn't think they were together."

"If you don't mind me asking, but are you elves?"

"Half-elf, half-human." Hermione replied softly stroking Fawkes' feathers. She was fast getting bored with this conversation.

"Ah. Well we are about to have breakfast if you wouldn't mind joining us."

"Of course Headmaster." Harry said as he rose from his chair.

"It's Albus please."

"Albus." Harry corrected.

The three left the office and went through a passage way that lead to a chamber behind the teachers table.

By this time the hall was filled with all of the students and the teachers. When Harry and Hermione came into view all of the students and teachers, via Severus who just smirked at them, stared in surprise at them, they were after all beautiful especially with the addition of the elf blood. Clearing his throat Albus got the attention of everyone. "Everyone these are the new Defence Professors. Professors Pendragon." The student population clapped and cheered the boys for Myra and the girls for Harry. They sat and had breakfast before making their way to their classroom where they waited for their first class, the fifth years. Hermione fished out the tests she had created, with the help of Severus, which would tell them what would need to be taught to them. Their class filled in and immediately the Gryffindor and Slytherin students separated and sat in the seats at one end of the class room.


	5. Padfoot and Moonys black surprise

"Class, as you know we are your new Defence Professors I am Professor Pendragon but my sister doesn't want to be called that because she thinks it makes her sound old so you will call her Miss Pendragon. Before we start are there any questions?" Harry said once the class was all there. Neville raised his hand. Hermione nodded at him to ask his question.

"Why are the two of you teaching?"

"This is because there are some aspects of the Defence class that I am better at and some where my brother is better. Does that answer your question?" Neville nodded. "Now for the first half of your lesson you will be given an exam which will tell us about your knowledge of Defence and what we need to teach you. The second half will be spent by learning some stretches so you don't hurt yourselves." Harry handed out the papers and then sat at his desk to watch them. "You may start, and take your time."

An hour later, this was a double defence lesson; the papers were collected and put onto the desk. Myra took over this part of the lesson.

"Everyone stand up and line up against the wall please."Once they had done so she waved her new wand and all of their belongings were put into their bags and the bags hung up on pegs on one of the walls the that Harry had previously spelled there. Another wave of her wand and the bags were labelled, one last wave of her wand and the desks and chairs disappeared and soft mats took their places. "Every one is to remove their robes, ties, shoes and socks then the girls are to come over here so I can transfigure your skirts into something more appropriate." Every one was curious as to what they were going to be doing and did so quickly and quietly. Soon enough everyone was ready and Myra picked up a sheet of parchment that had parings on them and began to read out pairs and directing them to the mats she wanted them on. "See where you are and who you're with? These are the partners you will work with in the physical Defence lessons. Sometimes we will be outside sometimes inside, but it will always happen. Now until you can get clothes like tracksuit bottoms, trainers and polo t-shirts I will transfigure the girls things, but as soon as you can please get these as they will be more comfortable to work in. Now let's get started. Before you ever do any physical activity you must stretch it will mean you are less likely to hurt your self. These are the stretches we will do today." The class followed instructions and because of working so hard they never noticed that they were all working with someone from a different house. At the end of class all of the girls clothes returned to normal and the class groaned, for once they had enjoyed the lesson. "Your home work is to write down what you learned today and what you liked and disliked about the lesson that is all." Myra said, the students collected their things and made them-selves presentable once more.

Once the class had gone Myra told Harry she needed to see Moony and Padfoot he nodded and she went into their new office where the fireplace was and pulled out a red velvet pouch from one of her pockets and set it on the mantle piece. She then brought out the trunks and from her own trunk she changed into a pair of black combat trousers that hung low on her hips and boots, a black top that dipped low over her chest and clung to her waist then she pulled on her black leather jacket that fit snugly. Then she hid her knives in various pockets on her trousers and her new wand was put into a holster on her wrist while her other wand was stored in one of the many pockets on her trousers. Last she pulled her hair up into a high ponytail so that her hair hung down her back in loose curls, at last she was ready, she took some floo powder and shouted '12 Grimauld Place' once in the green flames. After going passed many fire places she shot out of one into a library she recognised. Seeing no-one there she changed into her panther form and then crept out of the room. She heard the light chatter of voices downstairs and followed them. She followed the voices to the kitchen where she found the two men she was looking for. Remus was facing the doorway and saw her first still in her panther form. "Sirius, turn around slowly and don't make a sound." He said quietly to the black haired man in front of him who was stuffing his face with some of the food on the table. Sirius did so after swallowing the food in his mouth.


End file.
